


Child of the Void

by VixenThief



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bara Sans, Bara!Sans, Big monsters, Chara is a girl, Confused skeletons, F/M, Flowerpot Flowey, Learns to speak, Mute - Freeform, Nice Flowey, OC, Original Character(s), Toriel is an aggresive mama, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Virginity, innocent oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenThief/pseuds/VixenThief
Summary: It fell from the void. It was sudden and instinct drove it to create a solid form. The brothers were expecting a thief but were not prepared for the responsibility that would be given to them. How do you take care of a human who isn't human that has no knowledge of the world?





	1. Chapter 1 (revised)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940008) by [Victorine_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorine_Lily/pseuds/Victorine_Lily). 



Everything is black. Dark. Nothing.

There is no distance and yet the darkness stretches on and on and on.

Here it floats in the space.

It had no constant form of its own. It was a part of the void and it shifted and morphed. One would say it was humanoid. It had a abstract form of one. An androgynous body of the darkest grey and long black hair made entirely of a unstable goopy matter. The face was a white plate mask with only two fully black eyes. 

The void is silent.

The void is dark.

The void is never ending.

The void never changes.

It was startled one day when there was a bright light. It started falling. Something pulled it out of the void and into an unfamiliar world. 

Everything went black.

* * *

 

When it came to, the thing was quick to gather and reshape. It was laying on shattered glass. Something made the its body move on its own. Searching, looking, for something. It moved into the shadows and felt safer and less exposed. 

En̛e͝͡r̶g҉͏y̸͟

It came out in a different area. The one need it had drives it forward. Energy. Needs energy. It reaches out with its senses and gets drawn to a large rectangular prism of silver. When it’s dripping hands grab and open it, it hisses and retreats into the shadows. But than a thought, an instinct, drew it back out.

F̡̡ơ̴o͢͡d

* * *

 

The skeleton brothers have noticed something odd going on in their home for some time now. Food has gone missing and at first. It began with small things the first day.

“SANS! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LAYABOUT! YOU ATE ALL THE CONDIMENTS AGAIN DIDN’T YOU!”

“what ya talkin’ about boss? i haven’t ate shit.”

“YES YOU HAVE. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE HE EATS THEM! DO NOT LIE TO ME!”

“i swear it boss.”

Papyrus searched the entire house for the empty containers as proof but found nothing. He gave up and simply restocked. The next day was more noticeable. Dry foods, ingredients, leftover spaghetti and canned items started to disappear. Sometimes days after being replaced. It was driving the tallest mad and confused the elder brother. 

Sans stayed up a night to keep watch on the kitchen but fell asleep and just like before, things were just gone. Whatever was stealing the food has some good timing. That or it watched him fall asleep. That worried him. Did they randomly get a stalking thief? Either way. He  **hated** thieves. 

It was the seventh day now. His mustard was missing. “okay! that’s it! i’m gonna kill that son of a bitch the moment i get my hands on them!” The large monster growls while slamming the fridge shut. He hears Papyrus shout a warning about not breaking the machine. A grits his teeth and heads out for Grillby’s.

The elemental hasn’t seen any new faces, just the usual gaggle of monsters and the few brave humans tough enough to be tolerated. The monsters that decided to stay around anyway. Many were so fed up with being around each other in close quarters for so long that they all scattered across the country with their respective ‘circles’. Other than Grillbz and a pack of dogs, Their circle of friends (as humans would like to refer to it as) stayed in ebbot city too. 

Toriel, the three brats, King Ashole, Al and Dyne. The later two visit the most often. Monster children form their circles early in their school years but this circle was brought together by Frisk. Damn kid had a spunk that nobody could go against when they were set. They went as far as splitting their soul in half to revive the dead princess. They wanted to do it again for the pansy but that would kill them.

Speaking of kill, he can’t wait to stab a few sharp femurs into this shithead’s body. He had left the bar when he caught sight of the rat who keeps skipping out on paying him back. 

“H-he-hey man! I got half of it righ’ here! D-don’t… no need for violence right?” He backed up against the wall while the skeleton’s massive form towered over him.

“oh i’ll take the money richard. but you also gotta pay interest for not having the rest.”  He grins and pushed the human down with a sneaker to the chest. “howza bout i break a few ribs.” It wasn’t a question. 

Screams sounded out into the darkening sky.

Sans walks out of the alley where the broken human lay. Why did they always do this? To monsters in general. The majority of the population were giants with teeth and claws capable of ripping them to shreds. Not everyone was dumb though. There were those who tolerated them, the ones brave enough to talk to them, and then the ones who flat out avoided them like some massive infamous gang.

He slams the door shut behind him and collapses into the sofa. Papyrus will be home soon to make the dreaded dinner meal of today’s choice pasta. Pretty sure it was lasagna. He flips on the television to the usual channel. Looked like Outrageous Acts of Science was on. It was interesting to see what some humans manage to create from a few junkyard scraps. He watched for awhile before his eye sockets drifted shut.

* * *

 

It was compressing. The goop coming together and solidifying. The body it created was so small and yet so… heavy. It tried to stand but immediately fell back to the ground. A pale hand reached out, grasping blindly for any support. It managed to hold onto something but it wasn’t stable and it caused the object and boxes to fall with the being.

* * *

 

**_Crash! Clatter! Bang!_ **

Sans woke up with a start and looks around with a bone at the ready. Papyrus was frozen mid stir with a bowl of tomato paste in his arm. “WHAT WAS THAT?!”

“it... came from the shed.”

“DID YOU FORGET TO LOCK IT AFTER CLEARING THE DRIVEWAY AGAIN? WE DON’T EVEN USE IT FOR ANYTHING BUT STORAGE! HOW HARD CAN IT POSSIBLY BE TO LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR?!”

“i did.” He growls, standing up to go see what the hell caused the ruckus. He hears the loud sounds again as if a struggle was happening inside the tiny building. When he transported the building to the open lot they bought, the shed went from being a cell to a simple storage unit to hold all the shit required to take care of the yard. His brother, being the perfectionist he is, didn’t want to have their grass looking ugly in any way.

Sans tests the door and it was indeed locked. He grabs the big metal key that was hidden inside  a snowpoff by the door. He unlocks the door, stepping inside. His crimson lights scan the area. A bunch of boxes and tools have fallen  over and some were scattered about. He closes the door behind him, casting the room into complete darkness. Light still shines through the dusty windows.

Some moves. It’s behind the pile of junk and was under the workbench behind it all. He growls and stomps over. He can’t see shit through this wall. He shoved boxes blocking his sight. There was a squeak and the thing shifts back deeper into the darker shadows. The dim light made some things visible when he stood back, expecting a cornered animal to be revealed. Instead silvery white hair was showing before it disappeared into the shadowy corner where he can barely make out the silhouette of something.

He concentrated more magic into his sockets to see clearly. There, huddled up in the corner was a human. A girl. Her hair was unnaturally long and wavy if not slightly tangled. It was shorter in some places. No matter where some of the locks ended, it was tipped with black, which he found strange. Her bangs took up the top half of her face and covered her eyes. More black ends. From what he saw, she was very pale and thin. This couldn’t be the thief right? 

She was hugging her...bare...legs… This girl wasn’t wearing anything! Her feet and some other places were smudged with dirt. He crouches low and watched as she attempts to press herself even more against the wall. He must look terrifying to this human, being the big monster he was. “shit... what am i supposed to do with you….” He looks around and starts spotting the various empty bags, cans, and jars that used to hold food. 

So she is the thief… Seeing the state she is in left him at a loss. He grabs his phone to call the boss. “hey uh… papyrus?”

“DON’T TELL ME IT’S THAT ABOMINABLE CANINE AGAIN.”

“it isn’t actually. is any of the pasta ready? i’m gonna need some of that. bring it to the shed.” He hangs up and goes back to watching the girl. He sits down with his legs extended out so he was lower to the ground. She tilted her head, her bangs falling to the left. He froze when he made eye contact. Black. The eye was completely black. No iris, pupil, or white sclera. It was just black. 

The shed door opens and slams against the wall, making the girl crawl into a toppled trashcan to hide. Sans huffs and looks up at his brother. “watch the noise and sudden movements.”

“WHY? WHAT IS IN HERE?” He glanced towards the can where she was now going deeper and deeper into the metal tin. “W- What Is That?” He asks, the red slits in his narrow sockets brightening with magic. 

“a human… i think. not really sure boss. they won’t come out so i thought to lure ‘er out.” 

Papyrus nods and slowly places the plate of lasagna down in front of the trash can. The much taller skeleton sat down to watch this strange girl. She tilts her head again and slowly crawls out, her nose twitching like some rabbit. Suddenly her ands were digging into the pasta before it was shoved into her mouth. She was eating with the ferocity of a starved dog. 

Her head lifts and she stares at them with those black eyes. Her mouth opens and a voice rings through Sans’ skull. T̸̶̡͝h͡҉a͘͢͝͠n̸͝ķ͢ ̵̸̷̧̛Y̧͟o͜͢͞u̷͘. He winces at the headache. It was so distorted that he could hardly make out the words but the feeling of gratitude swept over him to get the idea of what was being said. He realized that there was only one other person that communicated in this way.

The two brothers step outside and share a look. “WHAT DO WE DO BROTHER?”

“i don’t fuckin’ know. she ain’t normal and… i don’t think we can just turn her over to the humans.” He glanced to the window where he saw the girl cleaning the plate by licking up all the sauce. “it’s like she has never been around any before.” Around anything at all. 

“SHE IS ACTING LIKE A FERAL KID.”

That was true. They way she was behaving was similar to one of the orphaned monster children fighting to survive after their parents were killed. It was common before a law was passed to preserve the numbers. “I’VE DECIDED! WE CARE FOR HER SINCE WE ARE THE ONE WHO HAS FOUND HER!” 

“...” He sighed, seeing the look in his eyes. His mind was already set on this. Sans huffed and turned to the door. “lemme try to get ‘er to come out. kay boss?”

“YES. DO THAT WHILE I PREPARE A PLACE.” With that, he leaves. Sans enters the shed once again.

* * *

 

It stared up at the monster. The description fit and came naturally to its mind. They called it ‘her’ and ‘she’. Was it female? There was never a need for such classification. It looked down at its hands. Small hands, thin, long fingers. Female. It nodded, feeling that it was suitable. 

So, ‘she’, looked back up at the one before her. He was watching her with a quizzical gaze. She took in his large stature. In comparison to the much taller monster, this one was stocky and wide. Both were skeletal in appearance. This one looked like he understood her earlier. He shifted and she jumps back. She felt heavy still. 

“hey. me ‘n paps gonna take ya in a’ight?” Take her in? He must have seen her confusion so he continued. “yur not human right?” To this she nodded. “thought so. how about ya come with me? Get ya washed up.”

W̧͏ą͘s͞͏h̸̸͡?̴̸̧̛

He winces. Did this communication hurt? 

“y-yeah. get clean. ya can’t exactly walk around covered in muck.” She looked at the red substance on her skin and realized that it was uncomfortable when it started drying. He was holding his hand out to her so she cautiously took it. The next second there was a dropping sensation before she was cowering from the sudden brightness all around. 

She kept her head down while curling up into a tight ball. It hurts her eyes. “uh... hey, it’s okay. just the lights. see? i’ll dim them.” The brightness lessons so she looks up. They were in a small room with three bowl like things. He points a claw to the big one against the wall. “tha’s the tub. fill it with water by turning the knobs. come get me if you need help a’ight?” She nods again and watches him leave. She crawls over to the ‘tub’ and looks at the round things sticking out of of the wall. 

Reaching out, she twists one of them, jumping back when clear liquid shoots out. This is water? She puts her hand under it, hissing at the stinging pain of being burned. She turns it off and tries the other one. That was too cold. She twists both and the water was now good. Her attention shifts to the containers of gel resting on the corners. What were these used for?

That skeleton said he would be there to help right? She grabs one of the items and walks out of the room. She recognized where she was now. This was the big room where she found food. She stumbles a few times as she walked, getting used to the weight of her own body was continuing to be a challenge. 

Eventually she made it to where the monster was resting. “what? can’t figure i-” He freezes when he turns to look at her. His sockets wide and not void of light. They flicker back just as fast as they disappeared. “holy shit! put something one before comin’ out!”

She frowns at his shouting and hold out the bottle with a questioning tilt of her head. “SANS? WHAT ARE YOU YELL- OH SWEET DELTA!” A heavy weight falls on her and blocks her sight. “ALRIGHT! I’M GOING TO ASSIST IN CLEANING HER, SANS, YOU FINISH PREPARING THE ROOM.”

She was being carried back upstairs before she was suddenly submerged up to her neck in the filled tub. The water is turned off now. She looks up at the taller skeleton. His features were much sharper than his...brother? That is what he called the other. Her focus was turned away as the warmth of the water was starting to register in her senses. 

“THIS IS SHAMPOO.” He states, holding up the bottle she had. “YOU USE IT TO CLEAN HAIR. DO NOT BE ABASHED AS I WASH YOU GIRL.” What is… abashed? That is a word she is unfamiliar with. She is turned around before goop lathered bones began running through her hair, clumping it up and rubbing together. She watched white foam fall into the tub and begin floating on the water’s surface. “CLOSE YOUR EYES. IT WILL BE PAINFUL IF THE SOAP WERE TO GET INSIDE.” She does as told. Her senses made up for the lack of sight.

There was the smell of something sweet and warmth surrounded her. Coolness trickled down from her head. His hands were careful and gentle on her scalp. “I WILL DIP YOUR HEAD BACK NOW.” He warns so she doesn’t fight back when her head is pushed under. It was quick and there was something dry and not very soft but also not rough against her face. “YOU MAY OPEN YOUR EYES NOW.” She does so. “I WILL LET YOU CLEAN YOUR BODY YOURSELF. TAKE THIS AND SCRUB OFF THE SAUCE AND DIRT.” He takes a square shaped object and pours some different colored gel onto it.

She takes it and moves to put it on her head. “NO.” Looking down at her arms and legs where it was stained orange, red, and grey, she rubs the object over the colors. “THAT IS CORRECT. I WILL LEAVE YOU NOW. WHEN YOU ARE DONE, GET OUT AND DRESS INTO THIS.” He points to something folded on the taller bowl. “IT IS A SHIRT.” He answers the question she was about to think.

The girl continues to rub off the ‘sauce and dirt’ until she couldn’t find anymore places. She pulls herself out and grabs the shirt. She stares at the item for a long moment to figure out how to put it on as he told her to go. There were three openings. Seeing how it was the shape of a torso, she pulled the largest opening over her head and slides her arms and head through the top ones. 

It was loose on her shoulders, sliding to one side more than the other and the end  reaching to her knees. She walks out of the room again and carefully walks downstairs. Her hair drips on the wood, making it slick so she nearly fell a few times.

She looks around to see Sans, as the other called him, where he was before. Lying down on a green thing. He spots her and sighs. “c’mere. you can’t leave your hair like that. you’ll get sick.” He waved his hand so she cautiously made her way over. “sit ‘ere an’ turn around.” He pats a spot on the green thing. She carefully climbs up and curls her knees up to her chest. 

* * *

 

Sans would have never imagined this would happen when they came above ground. This didn’t happen any other run and this was the longest it’s gone so maybe it would have? He heats his hands up with his magic and drags it through her hair. He’s done it for the brats multiple times when babysitting and they both liked it. 

The girl lets out a keening noise when he brushed her head. Seems she did too. He thought back to when she was standing before him with the shampoo. Not a kid. Not a teen. Her figure was thin and can be described as frail but definitely the body of an adult. His eyelights look down at her to examine this human-like person. 

She had a teardrop face, large almond shaped eyes, narrow shoulders, slender arms, small but firm looking breasts (he’s a guy. he’s going to notice), slight curves, and kinda long legs. She was a bit taller than the average human woman. The paleness of her skin looked like she hasn’t been in the sun since she was a baby. Her weird hair was still confusing to him. He snapped one strand above the black and it only darkened again. How was that logical? After he dried all of it, he shifted back.

Where could she have come from? How did she know how to speak like the doc. Unless….. “hey.” She turns her head to look at him. “how do you know how to speak like you did before?”

A̸̷ ͘͘͜M̸͠a̵̡n

“who?” He pushed, ignoring the dull pain in his skull.

A̶ ̢҉M͟a̵̕n̕….̸̨ ̡A͏̧l͞wa҉̢̡y̡ş smi͡le̷̵s̛…̴͞..̧̛ ͘M͟as̛͘k̶͏?͏̵

So he never gave his name? Well it confirms that she was from the void. How she came out was a mystery as well as why she was in it in the first place. Sans huffs. “whatta ‘bout you? gotta name sweetheart?” Really Sans? She probably didn’t even understand pet names. She shook her head. Hm. We can't have that. He thinks on it before saying the first thing that came to mind. “dolla. howz about that for a name?” She's small like a doll, compared to them after all. Another nod. 

Wh͡ąt i͜s͜ this͘ g̵reen th͟i͝n͜g?

Huh. This time the distortion wasn’t as grating and softer. He sees her poke the cushion. “a couch.” Then she points to other things. He spent some time telling her the name and purposes of everything inside the house. This girl had honestly no idea what the simplest of objects were. It was like caring for Papyrus as a babybones all over again while he went through the ‘why’ stage. 

She yawned while she was fidgeting with the curtains on the window. Dolla looked confused and started poking her lip. “it’s called a yawn. means yur tired.” More confusion. “you need to sleep.” This looked to ring a bell. Sans pushed himself up and gestures for her to follow him. He opens the guest room that was now cleaned up. She walked in and glanced around.

H҉o͠w ̧d̴o ̕I s̷l͘e͠ep?͠

This was going to be an interesting few months.

 


	2. Chapter 2 (revised)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannanigans

Dolla sat cluelessly at the table with a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. She was sitting on three thick textbooks so she could reach the tabletop normally. Everything in the house was disproportionate to her. The heights all exaggerated to fit the two brothers’ needs. She needed a stepping stool to reach the sink. The only room that had items in her size was the guest room.

Her dark eyes watch the tallest skeletal move about the kitchen. He was feeding something yellow through a manually operated machine. Feeling curious, she walked over and stared at the thin sheets being produced on the other side. When it stops, she looks up. Her height in comparison to him was that her head was at the same level as his pelvis. 

“WHAT IS IT YOU WANT GIRL?”

In response she points at the device he was using. She gave him a questioning tilt of her head.

“THIS IS A PASTA MAKER! THE FINEST TOOL THE HUMANS COULD HAVE EVER CREATED.”

She tears a corner off the end of the long sheet and puts it in her mouth. It was squishy and didn't have much flavor like the things she found in the silver box she now knows is a fridge. The pasta also had a grainy feeling like eating fine sand. She sticks her tongue out, wrinkling her nose.

“IT ISN'T COOKED YET. OF COURSE IT DOESN'T TASTE GOOD. HAVE YOU EVER HAD LASAGNA?” She shook her head and poked as the white powder on the counter. This was the sand stuff. “THAT IS FLOUR. IT PREVENTS THE DOUGH FROM STICKING AND JAMMING THE MACHINE.”

Sans comes downstairs to see the two of them together. “wazzup boss?”

“I’M TEACHING THE HUMANISH GIRL THE BASICS OF PASTA CRAFTING.”

“huh”

“NO! YOU CAN'T EAT THE TOMATOES! I NEED THOSE FOR THE SAUCE.”  He yanks the red vegetable out of her grasp before she could take a bite. “SHE IS LIKE A CHILD!”

Dolla walked out of the kitchen to wander around the living room. She pokes the couch and tugs the curtains, liking the feeling of the materials. Papyrus’ scarf cape was also nice. Looking around, She finds a knitted scarf in a basket and wraps it around her neck. It was heavy and it was so long that it dragged behind her. Dolla started wrapping and wrapping until her head was completely covered except for her eyes. She looked over when she heard a chuckle.

Sans watched her struggle to move back to the table with her limited vision. “like that don't cha?” She nods. “maybe boss can make you one more your size.”

“I WILL WHAT?” The aforementioned brother walks in with a glass pan shaped serving tray filled with orange and red. It smelled good. 

“dolla here found your winter scarf and likes it. it's too big though.”

They look down at her and she tilts her head. “MAYBE. NOW LET’S EAT BEFORE THE FOOD GETS COLD.”

She climbs into her seat and reaches out to grab a chunk but was slapped away. Papyrus huffed and makes her a plate with a reasonable portion of pasta. When she tries using her hands again, she was corrected with another slap. She was getting agitated and growled at him with bared teeth. Razor sharp teeth. Just like theirs.

Sans stares before bursting out into deep laughter. “holy shit! she definitely ain't human pap. look at those chompers!”

H̵̷͏̡U̴̢͟͠Ņ̸G̵҉̛R͢͡Y̷̢̕͠!

She narrows her eyes at the shorter skeleton, knowing he can hear her communicate. She intentionally made the distortion harsher to get her point across. “look kid, you gotta use your fork like a normal person. not hands. you'll make a mess.” He grumbles while rubbing his temples at the throbbing.

She watches them eat for a few minutes before copying their actions. After successfully eating the correct way she looked up at Papyrus and smiled triumphantly. “SANS. WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING WITH HER WHEN WE GO TO WORK. SHE CAN’T BE LEFT ALONE WITH HOW LITTLE SHE KNOWS OF SELF CARE.”

“there’s always tori. want me to give ‘er a call?”

“YES.” He gets up and starts picking up the dishes to begin cleaning. Papyrus seemed to clean everyday. The house always looked neat aside from the occasional sock. Her orbs widen. Leave? She scrambles of her chair and latches onto the younger’s leg. He looks down at her. “LET GO.”

She shakes her head and squeezes tighter. He sighs and leans down to pry her thin limbs from his own as gently as his rough handling can manage. He holds her out by the arms like some troublemaking animal. “here, i’ll take her ‘k boss?” Sans takes her from his brother and put her on his shoulder to sit like a perching parrot. “i think dolla here can survive a few hours alone. we kinda need to break the news to the others before they come near her at all.”

Papyrus crosses his arms. “FINE. THAT SEEMS TO BE THE WISER ChOICE OF ACTION. ALRIGHT GIRL, YOU MUST NOT TOUCH ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE TELEVISION OR FRIDGE. UNDERSTOOD?”

The girl nods once while Sans takes her off his shoulder and is plopped into the couch.  She watches the two skeletons move about the house. Papyrus was much quicker in his steps than Sans who dragged his feet sluggishly. Once the younger brother left, the oldest simply vanished. She never saw him go out the door.

Keeping the rules in mind, she slides off the couch and goes over to the T.V. She starts messing with the buttons on the bottom. She would have used the remote but she was told not to touch anything but the box that shows moving images. So she clicks away at the up button until she found a channel she thought was interesting. The images of cartoon people in strange clothes caught her interest.

She watched the images of fairies, kings, queen and the baby in the cradle which for some reason was never shown. As she watches the blessings, she couldn’t help but shake her head at how humans thought it worked. No that she has seen much of it but her own for the short time before this form. How had she gotten here? The memories were gone…

Dolla shakes her head and looks back up at the T.V when the horned lady was shrieking with laughter. She watches until the final fight with the witch turned dragon. The girl quite liked the dragon. The arcing horns large velvety wings looked very pretty.

Eventually the movie changed to something else. Her stomach growls. She was hungry again so she walks into the kitchen to see what was in the fridge. Hunger is still such a new sensation to feel but it was necessary to know when she must gain energy again. There was nothing but pasta on every shelf. None of it looked good to her.

Movement outside the window makes her look. Something brown and furry was hopping around outside. She fixates on it and glances at the door. They never said she couldn’t exit the house. She will stay in view of it. With a shark toothed smile, she deconstructs into blackness. 

The morphing goop slithers out from underneath the door and the second it touches earth, it began to rise and take shape into the first thing she had in mind. The thought driven by only one thing that she was very familiar with. 

Instinct.

* * *

 

Sans stares at the open door with mixed emotions. He snapped himself out of it when Papyrus drove up and parked his deep red (or blood red as he likes to call it) convertible in the driveway. “SANS! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?”

“because the girl is gone boss. th’ fucking door’s open!” He growls and stomps into the house and looks around quickly with red narrow lights. He doesn’t waste time searching the other rooms and simply heads into the yard where he makes an interesting discovery. Claw marks scarred the ground, digging up the earth below. They were much larger than his own big hand.

A monster must have been here. He glances towards the woods to see two trees standing lopsided. Sans grits his teeth, preparing to dust whatever person cocky enough to trespass on skeleton brother territory. He blinks to the very edge and was about to summon a bone but halted. 

Papyrus storms up from behind him. “WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT NOW?” 

Sitting in the clearing was the missing girl with her shirt shredded with blood staining her hands and mouth. She grins up at them both with red stained teeth. “i don’t think i want to ask what she had for lunch.”

“I SHARE THAT FEELING BROTHER. I’LL TEND TO THIS MESS WHILE YOU SCOPE OUT THE AREA.” Papyrus picks her up and starts his way to the house.

Sans growls while rubbing the ridge of his nasal cavity. This was a lot more than what they were expecting when it came to taking care of someone. The kid was a lot easier to manage than whatever Dolla is. She is still a mystery. Well at least they know that leaving her alone wasn’t an option  _ period _ now. 

He searched around thoroughly, following the large footprints into the forest but they disappear a few feet away from where they found her. “why is everything so damn confusing?” He grumbles before taking a shortcut back inside the house. There were shopping bags on the kitchen with red yarn spilling out. “he’s really gonna do it.” Sans snickers to himself. 

Upstairs, Dolla runs out of the bathroom in a new white t-shirt dress and a bar of soap in her foam covered hands. She ran up to the shorter big skeleton, giggling as she squeezed the soap until it popped upwards into the air. He watches her fumble to catch it only to repeat the previous action again.

“having fun there squirt?” She nods rapidly and shot the bar out again only for it to slam into his face. Soap gets in his eye sockets, causing him to hiss at the stinging sensation. He clears it away just enough to see her laughing silently at him. “oh? think that’s funny do ya? c’mere!” He lunges at her with his claws but she ducks away quickly.

Sans chases her around the entire house, struggling to catch her despite teleporting in front of her multiple times. “SANS STOP CAUSING A RUCKUS!”

He was getting fed up with the girl slipping out of his grasp and did the only thing he thought of. Throwing his hand out, he caught her with his red magic and created a cage of bones around her. Dolla pouts while crossing her arms, her void black eyes narrowing at him. “dun’ look at me like that. it’s what ya get.”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Papyrus asks, looking at her and then at his brother. “PUNISHMENT.”

“yup. she’s in timeout.”

“HMPH. DON’T FORGET TO LET HER OUT LATER.” The taller brother grabs hit knitting supplies and gets to work on the miniature version of his scarf.

“yeah yeah.”

“AND CALL HER MAJESTY WE MAY NEED HER ASSISTANCE.”

* * *

 

I҉nt̷eŗe̢͞͝st҉i͟ņ͘g

A distorted voice coos at her from the darkness

F͡as̸͞ç̵͘i͠nat͘͜͟i҉̛n̶g̷͝҉

F̕͘o҉҉r̷̡ ҉̶̸i̧͏͢t̵̡͝ ̛t̸͞ǫ ͡b͜ȩ ̛͘͏p͏̨ơs̛s̢i̕͟͞b̢̛l͏͞e̕ ̵͘͞…..

She can’t move. There was nothing  _ to  _ move.

I̧҉ w̧̡̛o͘͜n̢d͝҉e̕͘r͟ ̸w̷͟ha͏͘t̛͏ ͟w͠il̷̛l͏ ͢͞h̸͏a͞͞p̴̸̧pe͘n̛͡

Then… suddenly she could.

* * *

 

* * *

My tumblr is <http://vixenthiefvt.tumblr.com/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very very short chapter. I'm sorry. Most chapters in this story might be this short and maybe a little longer. It's not as plot heavy as my others (though it might change later)  
> (Edit)  
> I revised this chapter now. Summer classes have been keeping me busy but I'm still here. It took me a bit to work this out and remember the plot points for the chapter, Thank you for your patience


	3. Bad News

Hey dear dreamers. I am sad to say that I'm going on a bit of a hiatus. Some major school troubles are needing to be worked on and I have to focus if I'm to graduate. I hope you all will be patient with me and thank you for the love and support so far. I might be able to update but it will be few and far in between


	4. Hi guys I’m back

This is an announcement. I keep trying to return to writing but I’ve lost all ideas and plots I was going with by now. I unfortunately will be cancelling this. However! My activity on tumblr has kept my Bara love alive. I will be rewriting Child of The void. Without the fellness. It was too hard. I’ll take things one story at a time from now on to not burn myself out.


	5. Trial chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing this version

Everything is black. Dark. Nothing.

There is no distance and yet the darkness stretches on and on and on.

Here it floats in the space.

It had no constant form of its own. It was a part of the void and it shifted and morphed. One would say it was humanoid. It had a abstract form of one. An androgynous body of the darkest grey and long black hair made entirely of a unstable goopy matter. The face was a white plate mask with only two fully black eyes.

The void is silent.

The void is dark.

The void is never ending.

The void never changes.

It was startled one day when there was a bright light. It started falling. Something pulled it out of the void and into an unfamiliar world.

Everything now….had color.

* * *

 

When it came to, the thing was quick to gather and reshape. It was laying on shattered glass. Something then made its body move on its own. Searching, looking, for something. It moved into the shadows and felt safer and less exposed.

En̛e͝͡r̶g҉͏y̸͟

It came out in a different area. The one need it had drives it forward. Energy. Needs energy. It reached out with its senses and gets drawn to a large rectangular prism of silver. When it’s dripping hands grab and open it, it hisses from the sudden white light and retreats into the shadows. But then a thought, an instinct, drew it back out.

F̡̡ơ̴o͢͡d

* * *

 

“SANS WHERE ARE YOU HIDING THE CONDIMENTS!” A tall figure standing at 6’10 storms through the hallway. He kicks open the bedroom door to the shorter more stout brother’s room. Sans blinks one tired socket at him. “what did ya say bro?” Papyrus scowled at him. He was confused as to why his brother was making that face when he hasn’t started his string of puns yet.

“THE CONDIMENTS! ALL THE KETCHUP, RELISH, AND THE ENTIRE JAR OF PICKLES.”

“wasn’t me bro. go ask g or somethin’”

“YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I THAT OUR OLDER BROTHER IS HARDLY ONE TO RUIN HIS PALETTE WITH THAT MUSH.” Papyrus leaves and Sans just rolls onto his back. He was the only one that ate toppings so this was odd. He knew he was a deep sleeper, not a sleep eater.

* * *

 

 

Papyrus searched the entire house for the empty containers as proof of his brother’s snacking but found nothing. He gave up and simply restocked. The next day more items have gone missing. Dry foods, ingredients, leftover spaghetti and canned items started to disappear. Sometimes hours after being replaced. It was driving the tallest mad and confused the middle brother.

There was also Gaster. He noticed the disappearing food items as well. His favorite custard was missing from the mini fridge in his lab. It made him think back a few days when he was testing his machines. There was a small power outage that night when he turned on one that was supposed to function as a short cut portal using void travel. “Hmm.” He leans back in his chair to think.

Sans was annoyed when his ketchup started going missing more often by the seventh day. He and papyrus decided then to set a trap for the food burglar. It was a drop cage to catch anyone who opens the fridge since the rope holding the cage up was stuck in the door. “SURELY NO THIEF CAN DODGE THIS CRAFTY PUZZLE!”

* * *

 

They went to their rooms to sleep until late in the night. The cans tied to the rope clanked and jangled, announcing that something has been caught. They rush out of their rooms, sans teleporting. He was shocked at what he saw. In the net was a thin and slender form with pale naked snowy skin. Long white hair with blackened ends cascade around the clearly feminine body. It was a human. But….not. The face that looked at him was that of a clearly frightened girl but those eyes. They were completely black. Like two individual voids.

The girl, creature, thing was trembling as her head whipped left and right to look at all three brothers. Gaster had appeared at some point. The fear was justified, Sans thought. Monsters weren’t exactly small or unintimidating. They all three didn’t know what to make of her until the eldest spoke. “I believe we should get this little one cleaned up. She’s covered in dirt.” That was true. She had tangles in her hair and dried mud caked to her legs from foot to shin on top of not having clothes.

Sans knelt down and slowly lifted the netting off of the girl. She flinched back when he held his hand out. The poor thing was scared out of her mind. “easy doll. ain’t gonna hurt ya.” She blinks at him with those shiny inky pools and hesitantly moved closer, crawling like an animal. Her hand reached out and hesitantly touched his palm with her fingertips. Long dainty and slender digits, a hand small and fragile. The only thing he can think is that she was some strange anomaly. Like Frisk.

“Papyrus try finding some child clothes that may fit her.” Instructed in a hushed tone as to not frighten the girl even more.

“RIGH- Right Away.” The youngest skeleton hurried off to do the assigned task. Sans took off his blue jacket and wrapped it around the girl before picking her up in his arms like a baby. Taking Gaster’s advice to get her clean, he goes to the bathroom to run the water in the tub. The whole atmosphere in the house was awkward and tense. This wasn’t something they were exactly prepared to deal with all of a sudden.

Sans washed the girl who didn’t move at all. She was limp like a rag doll in his hold and not flustered at all about her lack of clothing it seemed. Her eyes closed and her breathing was slowing. Was she… He put a single finger against her neck but couldn’t feel a heartbeat, however she was still breathing.

This girl… was definitely not human in any way other than form.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is the version where I'm using undertale. I want honest opinions. Do you guys prefer this or the edgier underfell version? I'm a little torn on how to revamp this story since I like both.


End file.
